CMOS active pixel sensors represent a digital solution to obtaining an image of an impinging scene. CMOS technology enables integrating electronics associated with the image sensing onto the chip. This includes, for example, one or more analog-to-digital converters on the chip, as well as timing and control circuitry.
One important feature of a well-defined image is an amount exposure. Some cameras include automatic gain and exposure control. The automatic gain and exposure control determines if the image is underexposed or overexposed, and can adjust some feature of the image acquisition to correct the exposure amount.
Existing CCD cameras select the exposure time based on some feature of the scene being imaged. Some cameras, for example, compute the average intensity over the entire pixel array. Other cameras compute the average intensity over a central area of the CCD. The average is often calculated by a digital signal processor which is separate from the CCD chip.